Oceana State Department of Culture and Heritage
The Oceana State Department of Culture and Heritage (Oceana: Oshenna Harven Department fo Cultsher an Arfgood), or OSDCH, is a state department of the Oceana State Government, concerned with heritage, culture, cultural events, archeology, monuments and in certain cases also tourism and education. It was founded in Oceana on July 29, 2008 and is currently led by Boy Whithdonck. See also the list of tallest buildings of Oceana. List of monuments If you'd like to nominate a building for becoming a monument, please add your building under request. Downtown ; Vlackstreet * Oceana Side-street ** 1 *** Name: Old Oceana Hotel *** Reason: Old building in protected area, value *** Image: Image:OceanaHotel.jpg ** 2 *** Name: Beach Pub *** Reason: Old building in protected area, value (built ¿1894?) *** Image: / ** 4 *** Name: Supermarket Doshmat *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ** 5 *** Name: Oos Wes Ilava *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: Image:RenovationHurbanova.JPG ** 6 *** Name: Oceana Capitol *** Reason: Old building in protected area, value *** Image: Image:Oceana Court House.jpg ** 7 *** Name: Alexandru *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ** 9 *** Name: Marius Stefan *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ** 10 *** Name: Oceana Police Headquarters *** Reason: Old building in protected area, value *** Image: Image:OceanaPoliceHQ.jpg ** 11 *** Name: unknown *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ** 13 *** Name: unknown *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ** 14 *** Name: Justin Abrahams *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: Image:14 Oceana side street.jpg ** 15 *** Name: Grey Lounge *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ** 16 *** Name: unknown *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / * Danish Avenue: ** 1 *** Name: Butique *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ** 2 *** Name: Former church, garden used to be a monastery, Hurbanova Town Hall *** Reason: Old building in protected area, value *** Image: Image:OceanaTownhall.jpg ** 3 *** Name: Aventis *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ** / *** Name: Hurbanova Central Park *** Reason: Old park in protected area, value *** Image: Image:Hurbanova Central Park.jpg ** 6 *** Name: unknown *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ** 8 *** Name: Bèr Mans *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ** 10 *** Name: unknown *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ** 12 *** Name: unknown *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ** 13 *** Name: unknown *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ** 14 *** Name: The Old Oceans' Farm *** Reason: Old building in protected area, value *** Image: Image:Old Oceans Farm.jpg ** 15 *** Name: JamalH *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ** / *** Name: Pier *** Reason: Old building in protected area *** Image: / ; Wall Street ; Old Wharf Requests Monastery of the Urbans 1 wallstreet Drake Town * Vlackstreet ** 19 *** Name: unknown *** Reason: Old building, used to be a farm *** Image: / ** 21 *** Name: unknown *** Reason: Old building, used to be a farm *** Image: / * Oceana Side-street ** / *** Name: Slinkni Brana *** Reason: Old building, only remaining of old town protection *** Image: Image:Slinkni Brana 1978.jpg * Danish Avenue ** / * Wallstreet ** / *** Name: Oceana Wall *** Reason: Oldest "building" of Hurbanova *** Image: Image:OceanaWall.JPG Requests * Vlackstreet ** 17 *** Name: McDoffit Theatre *** Reason: special design *** Image: Image:McTheatre.jpg ** 18 *** Name: Drake Town Mall *** Reason: second highest building of Hurbanova, important for skyline *** Image: Image:DrakeTownMall.JPG * Oceana Side-street ** / *** Name: Francis Drake Park *** Reason: Park surrounding the Slinkni Brana, should not make room for buildings *** Image: / Millstreet ; Mill street Requests * Millstreet ** 5 *** Name: Hurbadome *** Reason: it is an important building for the Hurbanova skyline *** Image: Image:Hurbadome.png Department leaders * Oos Wes Ilava (2008 - 2015) * Boy Whithdonck (2015 - now) Category:State department Category:Oceana politics